In the state of the art, it is known to fit a tire with a sensor, e.g. a sensor for sensing deformation, displacement, force, acceleration, pressure, stress, . . . , for measuring the behavior of the tire while it is running. The sensor delivers a signal that varies over time as a function of the rotation of the tire.
For example, with a deformation sensor, the time-varying signal delivered is characteristic of the deformation of the tire. By means of this signal, it is possible to evaluate tire deformation at a particular instant.
It is generally more advantageous to know the value of the signal delivered by the sensor when it is at a particular angular position relative to an external frame of reference, rather than at a given instant. As examples of remarkable angular positions, mention can be made of the top of the tire, the center of its contact area, entry into the contact area, or exit from the contact area.
In the state of the art, a method is known that makes it possible to establish a relationship between the time-varying signals as measured by the sensor and the angular position of the sensor at a given instant. That known method consists in providing the tire not only with the sensor, but also with a device for measuring rotation of the tire. By way of example, that device may be carried by the axle of the wheel carrying the tire, as applies to angle encoders known in the state of the art.
Nevertheless, that solution presents the following drawbacks:                the tire rotation measurement device is generally external to the tire, whereas the sensor is carried by the tire. Information relating to the angular rotation of the tire and information measured by the sensor are therefore not located in the same place, which requires the provision of data transfer means;        because the information delivered by the sensor and the information relating to rotation are obtained using two distinct devices, the signals delivered by those two devices are generally not transmitted by the same communication means. The measurements delivered by the sensor carried by the tire are commonly transmitted over a radio link, while the measurements delivered by the tire rotation measurement device carried by the vehicle chassis are transmitted over a wire connection. This often leads to a time offset between the two measured signals, which can degrade measurement accuracy; and finally        for reasons of cost, it is generally preferable to make use of an angle encoder already on board the vehicle, for example the encoder used by a device for preventing brake locking. This dependency of the sensor measurement function on some other function of the vehicle can be troublesome.        